


would you give me the world, or walk out in a day?

by Free_Cookies



Series: TAZ fics <3 [6]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, HECUBA! GETS! HER! CLOSURE!, Letters, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 02:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Free_Cookies/pseuds/Free_Cookies
Summary: Hecuba writes Merle a letter.Title from "February" by Beach Bunny





	would you give me the world, or walk out in a day?

_Merle._

You were never one to linger, were you? You always were rushing off, you had to do this or that. I was fine with it, if you didn't want to be with me you could have just told me.

I guess I had a hand in it, too. I drove you away, even when I could have gotten you to stay. I even made you leave more than a few times.

You had reasons to stay. I had reasons to keep you. We both ignored them and moved on. Even the glaring ones that were in our faces. We just moved on.

You came out of nowhere, and then you left the same way. Each day, I wondered. Who were you before? Who were you before us? Before me?

You went out one day and never came back. And for what?

Mookie cried. He would deny it now, but he did. Mavis went to her room and didn't leave for a full two days.

I resented you before, but seeing that made my heart break, Merle, and I don't think I can forgive you for that.

I can see where you were coming from now, of course. The Story made sure of that. Multiple years in the same place was bound to put you at least a little off, even if you didn't know why at the time.

That didn't give you any excuse to leave us, though.

You disappeared. I cared. Not for me, obviously, but my children. I cared for my children, Merle. I cared for my son and daughter.

They didn't deserve what you did. Your making amends with them is too late. Thank you for that, I suppose, but you were too late. Too late for them, too late for me.

But if it wasn't for your actions? Mavis would have died on The Day. Hurley and Sloane saved her. Even when you don't realize it, you're incredibly competent. I suppose that's what intrigued me about you in the first place.

I'm glad you found your happy ending and I did mine. I remarried, did one of the kids tell you? It surprised me, too. I never was one for love. But that's besides the point. 

I'm writing this as a form of closure for myself. If it ever gets sent, it's a mistake. However, if this does find you-

_All the best,_

__ _Hecuba Roughridge_


End file.
